On Your Knees
by Shibarania
Summary: Naruto has lost a bet with Sasuke, and now must be his slave. What unearthly things will Sasuke make him do? [YAOI; sasunaru; ch. 2 UP]
1. Default Chapter

Shibby: Mua. I'm back. With a *gasp* MULTICHAPTER STORY!  
  
Sassy Sasuke: Astounding.  
  
Shibby: Ah, be quiet. I'm the author, I can make some pretty awful shizzit happen to you, bub.  
  
Sassy Sasuke:…  
  
Naughty Naruto:…*squeak*  
  
**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. God save us all if I ever get a hold of them.**  
  
  
  
  
  
_Baby, get on your knees  
and beg me, "Pretty Please?"  
_  
  
** On Your Knees**  
_By Shibarania_  
  
  
  
  
  
_Prologue_  
  
  
  
  
  
Naruto mentally groaned. He glanced quickly at the boy in front of him, letting his sulky frown deepen.  
  
How did he get himself into a situation like this? More importantly, how was he going to get **out** of it?  
  
  
  
_18 hours, twenty-two minutes prior…_  
  
  
  
"Sasuke, I challenge you!" A tall, blond boy who appeared to be roughly around the age of sixteen or seventeen, screamed at an even taller boy. This other boy, however, had dark bluish-black hair rather than blond.  
  
The taller boy, who had been standing nonchalantly against a tree, gave the blond boy a 'look'.  
  
"Right." The boy said in an uninterested, almost lazy tone. The blond twitched slightly.  
  
"Don't give me that, Sasuke, you bastard! I'm _serious_!" The shorter of the two shrieked at the top of his lungs. The other boy, Sasuke, smirked.  
  
"Why not just save yourself the embarrassment and go play with your dolls, like a good little boy, Naruto?" Sasuke said smugly, smirk still in place.  
  
Naruto pointed his finger so close to Sasuke's face that the taller boy could literally feel the almost non-existent hair on his nose being tickled.  
  
"You're **afraid**, aren't you?!" Naruto screeched in triumph. Sasuke scoffed and pushed Naruto's hand away.  
  
"The day I fear you is the day Kakashi reads something non-pornographic." He said seriously, rolling his eyes.  
  
"If you're not scared then, **fight** me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke winced slightly at the pitch of the other's voice and became highly aware of the dull throb that was building in his temples.  
  
Sighing, Sasuke said, "I'll only fight you if you can give me a good reason to." He stated bluntly. It was obvious that the annoying blond wouldn't leave him alone unless he agreed.  
  
Naruto's furiously determined expression faltered, and then his brow furrowed in concentration-Fat chance of any useful thoughts coming out of _that_ brain, Sasuke thought maliciously.  
  
Then, Naruto's expression turned to that of mischievous glee; a look that made Sasuke wary.  
  
"Alright, how's this, then? Whoever loses the battle has to be the other's personal slave for a whole week!" Sasuke's left brow arched slightly in interest.  
  
"Hmn…" he grunted thoughtfully, glancing at Naruto. He shrugged. "Alright, then. Sounds…amusing."  
  
  
  
_Two hours later…_  
  
  
  
Naruto stared up with absolute and sheer horror at Sasuke, who currently had him pinned to the ground and a kunai at his neck and was smirking like the absolute smartass he was.  
  
Where had he gone wrong?!  
  
_Well, maybe it was when you tripped and fell over, or when you ran into that tree, or when you fell for that ridiculously obvious kage bunshin, but hey, I'm no referee._ A small voice supplied in his head. Naruto growled.  
  
"This doesn't mean you've won, Sasuke!" he said loudly, squirming slightly underneath the weight of the taller boy. Sasuke smirked, applying the tiniest amount of pressure on the kunai. Naruto winced but made no sound as the blade lightly bit into his skin.  
  
"I beg to differ, dobe." Sasuke said, a slight husk to his voice. Gnawing lightly on his lower lip, Naruto let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"_Fine._" The tone of his voice was very similar to that of a child not getting his way. Sasuke couldn't help but let his smirk widen.  
  
With a soft grunt, the dark-haired boy got off of Naruto, holding out his hand to the pouting boy. Naruto regarded the extended hand with interest, wondering vaguely what Sasuke's reaction would be if he sunk his teeth into the other boy's hand. Then he shook his head lightly, and accepted the hand, pulling himself upright, but still scowling darkly at Sasuke.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven-thirty sharp. Be ready." And then he sauntered off, hands in his pockets, leaving Naruto angry and humiliated.  
  
  
  
_In the present…_  
  
  
  
Naruto glared heatedly at the other boy's back, upper lip twitching in a light snarl. One hand tightened around the handle of his bag; he was aching to slam the bag into Sasuke's fat head, but he pummeled the urge down.  
  
He had one hell of a week ahead of him, and it wouldn't do him well to start it off with a pissed off Sasuke bossing him around. Suddenly he wondered what Sasuke was going to make him do.  
  
_Clean his house? Cook his food? Wash his clothes?_ The thought of clothes brought a not-too-distant memory flying into his mind, and a light shiver shot down his spine, coming to a tingly rest at the small of his back as he remembered Sasuke's words from when he had come to pick him up.  
  
_"Before we go, go unpack any spare clothes you're bringing. You won't be needing them."_  
  
Shaking his head lightly, Naruto brought himself out of his thoughts. He immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
Looming in the distance, like some horrible, stinking monster just waiting to gobble him up, was Sasuke's house. The other boy seemed to sense his agitation, for he turned slightly, an almost wicked look in his eyes.  
  
"You better not be thinking of balking _now_, Naruto." He said evenly. Naruto puffed his cheeks in defiance, but said nothing in response. Only when the other boy turned away did he let the panic seep onto his face.  
  
What the hell was Sasuke going to _do_ to him?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shibby: Well? What do you guys think? Should I continue or not even bother? Review and tell me!  
  



	2. Chapter One: Day One

Shibby: Eee, I am _so_ sorry for making you guys wait so long for this!  
  
Naughty Naruto: *Nods* She truly is.  
  
Sassy Sasuke: Rawr.  
  
Shibby:…_rawr_?  
  
Sassy Sasuke: That's right, bitch, I said _rawr_! You got a problem wid' it?!  
  
Shibby: Uh…no…  
  
Sassy Sasuke: Good! Then I be hittin' it, now! Naruto, Baby, get ovah here to your pimp!  
  
Naughty Naruto: Yessir! *Prances over*  
  
Shibby:….wtf…that doesn't usually happen, you see…well, let's just move onto the fic. I gots me some muses to bitch!slap. Lemme just do the disclaimer…  
  
** Shibarania doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters. She does, however, own a Konoha leaf headband. And she is very proud of that.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**On Your Knees**  
_By Shibarania_  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sunday_  
  
  
  
  
  
_Damn. Damn damn damn. **Damn!**_  
  
Naruto could feel the blood burning in his ears, stomach squirming in anxiety and slight panic. Each step he took drew him nearer and nearer to the living hell that was Sasuke's house. His palms were slick with sweat and it was becoming difficult to keep a good grip on the bag.  
  
It was like God was having a grand old time with his misery, because before he knew it, he was standing at the front door.  
  
Not a word passed between the two as Sasuke fished in his pocket for his keys, nor when he unlocked the door with a satisfying _click_. Only when they were both inside did Sasuke turn around to face Naruto.  
  
"As long as you are here you will address me as 'master', and nothing else. You will do everything I say without argument or otherwise face the consequences. Understood?"  
  
"Yes." Naruto said somewhat sulkily, turning his gaze away defiantly to the side. Sasuke arched a brow at him.  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
Naruto's jaw clenched visibly, as did his fist. "Yes…_master._."  
  
"I'll show you to your room," he said and turned, his feet making hardly a sound on the hardwood floors. Naruto followed, eyes twitching to-and-fro, trying to get a good look at Sasuke's house; he noted that no where were there any good hiding places. He also discovered that the house smelled like Sasuke.  
  
They stopped at an open door that lead to a relatively fair-sized room; it only seemed bigger because there was hardly a thing in it. The walls were painted a soft blue, and there was nothing but a small twin-bed, a bedside table, and a window to decorate it.  
  
Naruto, who had been inspecting the room with a scrutinizing stare, let out a grunt as something was shoved into his arms. He looked down into his arms to see a neatly folded white article of clothing. It wasn't exactly identifiable right now, but it was definitely clothing.  
  
"That is what you are to wear while you're here." Sasuke's voice caught his attention, and he looked up at the other boy. He was slightly surprised to see Sasuke's eyes faintly burning with some unidentifiable emotion, something akin to hunger. Naruto glared at him one last time before walking into his new room and promptly slammed the door in the other boy's face.  
  
"Tell me how it fits. I'll be in the living room." Came Sasuke's calm voice. Naruto made a hideous face at the door, before turning away from it and tossing his bag onto the bed. He dropped the 'uniform' on the bed as well, before walking over to the window.  
  
_Shit. I should have known._ The window was locked with a key lock. Grumbling, he turned away from the window and tugged off his jacket, reaching for the uniform at a less-than-eager pace.  
  
  
  
Sasuke sat on his couch, leg crossed neatly in indian style and an almost bored look on his face. Then, silently, he began to mouth the words, "Five…four…three...two…one…"  
  
"**SAAASUUUKEEEE!**"  
  
_Right on time._ The Uchiha smirked. He didn't even bother to turn around when he heard the rhythmic pounding of stomping feet, or when he heard the second shriek of rage.  
  
"Sasuke, you piece of shit, what the hell is _this_?!"  
  
It was hard to cover his amusement up, for he had guessed that Naruto wouldn't have liked the uniform, but he managed to conceal his mirth. Slowly Sasuke turned around, his face blank and void of emotion. Upon seeing Naruto, however, his jaw dropped.  
  
Naruto was indeed wearing part of his mandatory outfit, but only part. It was a white kimono, cut extremely short, with thin red lines bordering the edges. Normally there would be an obi to tie the kimono up, but the blond seemed to have completely forgotten that part and thus the front was gaping open, revealing almost every inch of his lithe body. The only thing that wasn't revealed was, well, the **thing**, as Naruto was wearing a pair of white briefs.  
  
Sasuke gaped, eyes unnaturally wide, and a light blush staining his cheeks as he stared. He quickly regained his composure, however, when Naruto started to fidget uncomfortably under the intense gaze.  
  
"It's your uniform." Sasuke stated bluntly, willing the flush in his cheeks to go away.  
  
"There is **no** way in **hell** I am wearing this!" Naruto yelled at him, crossing his arms over his exposed chest. Sasuke's gaze hardened, and he stood up from his seat on the couch, walking swiftly over to the other boy. Naruto, despite his will, felt himself shrinking under the icy stare.  
  
"Are you backing out on the deal, Naruto?" Sasuke said softly, and the blond felt a lump rise in his throat. Still, Naruto kept his defiant glare up. Sasuke frowned slightly.  
  
"I thought it was your ninja way to never go back on your word." The dark-haired boy said, smirked as Naruto's leer faultered noticeably. Lowering his gaze slightly, the blond let out an exhasperated sigh before turning and storming off to his room.  
  
  
  
Naruto tugged self-consciously at the bottom of the kimono, trying desperately to cover up more skin. The outfit revealed almost half of his thighs and had a gaping V-neck, and it clung almost uncomfortably to every slant and curve of his hips. As if the mere skimpiness of the kimono itself wasn't fruity enough, the obi was a massive crimson bow to match the red outlines of the actual outfit. Part of him didn't want to even leave the room but the other half of him wanted to walk out there, swinging his hips like a hooker and lay some sugar on Big Daddy.  
  
Needless to say, _that_ half of him scared the living shit out of Naruto.  
  
Sighing to himself, Naruto decided to just get it over with and exited the room, hands swinging slightly at his sides, almost hidden within the bell-like sleeves of the kimono. He padded softly towards the living room again, plucking at the edge of the outfit one last, availess time.  
  
He was somewhat surprised at all to see Sasuke standing in the threshold to the living room, leaning casually on the doorway. An unbelievably cute pout tugged at his lips when Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Does it fit?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged, averting his gaze. Sasuke cocked a brow at the blonde's uncharacteristic shyness. "Looks like it fits to me." The Uchiha said lowly. Naruto gasped slightly and his eyes widened, a light blush stealing across his cheeks. He turned his head quickly, reflexively, to meet Sasuke' gaze. Breifly, oh, so briefly, he caught a glimpse of something in the other boy's eyes, but it was gone before he could make head or tails of it.  
  
Willing the blush to disappear, Naruto puffed his cheeks in defiance at the taller boy. Sasuke's smirk returned, before he turned and began to walk off.  
  
"Come, _slave_. I have your first task for you." Sasuke said, emphasizing the word 'slave' just to piss Naruto off (and succeeding). Less than eagerly, the blond followed Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke led Naruto to the bathroom; something that cause a little flutter of panic to jolt in his gut. What was Sasuke going to make him do...?  
  
"You are to clean the tub, slave." Sasuke said, turning around. Naruto almost sighed in relief, but held it in. "The cleaning supplies are under the sink." The taller boy jabbed his thumb at the cabinet under said sink. "I want to be able to see my reflection in that tub, got it?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
"Yes, _master_." Naruto hissed, sarcasm oozing off of his words like slime. He turned to get the cleaning supplies, ignoring Sasuke, who loomed over him like some sort of stupid, bastardized, ugly, stuck-up, heartless...looming thing.  
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto squatted down to open the cabinet, his eyes trailing lower to stare at the prominent rump the kimono stretched so tightly over. He blushed when Naruto sifted through the cabinet, reaching for the tub cleaner, the fabric hitching up his thighs even more. He quickly averted his gaze when Naruto stood up again, Scrubbing Bubbles and squeedgie at hand.  
  
Sasuke turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "I expect it to be done in time for my midday bath." And thus, he departed, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Naruto didn't move for a while, he mere stood glued to his spot, listening intently as Sasuke's footsteps grew softer and more distant. Only when he absolutely could not hear any remote sound of footsteps did Naruto move, snarling at the closed door.  
  
_What a **bastard**!_ Naruto thought acidly, stomping his way towards the tub. He regarded the bathtub with some hesitancy, looking it over skeptically. _It's probably **crawling** with Sasuke-cooties._ He thought with disgust. Nevertheless, he squatted down next to the tub, shaking the cleaner.  
  
_I can't **believe** he's making me do something so...so...**disgusting**!_ Naruto though as he sprayed a thin layer of Scrubbing Bubbles in the bottom of the tub. _I mean, what kind of **retard** takes a 'midday bath' anyway?!_ Naruto scrubbed furiously at the tub, little flecks of the soapy cleaner flying this way and that from his violent attempts.  
  
"Why does this stupid tub have to be so damn big?" Naruto grumbled to himself, straining and reaching as far as he could to scrub at the other side of the tub. Unconsiously, he placed a hand in the base of the tub to balance himself, and let out a cry of shock when he slipped, the porcealin slick with soap. In a great show of shinobi grace, Naruto's chin crashed into the bottom of the bathtub.  
  
Hissing in pain and in anger at his own stupidity, the blond gingerly sat up again, rubbing sorely at his abused chin. He was beyond shocked that the base of his skull hadn't shattered at the impact, nor had any of his teeth cracked or fallen out. He tested his jaw, slowly opening and closing his mouth, wincing at the faint ache. After a few more minutes of checking for injuries, Naruto resumed his scrubbing. He was careful not to place his hand in the tub again.  
  
_ I am **so** going to kick Sasuke's ass once this week is over._ Naruto thought. He reached for the cold water knob, turning it one and letting the tub fill slightly. He sloshed the water around with the squeedgie, washing the soap off, before unplugging the tub and letting the water drain. Just to be sure all the soap was gone, Naruto repeated the process.  
  
No sooner had the tub drained did Naruto hear Sasuke's voice.  
  
"All done?" Naruto leered briefly at the white tiles that lined the wall beyond, the tub, before turning and responding.  
  
"Ye-" Naruto abruptly stopped in his reply, jaw dropping and eyes bugging upon seeing Sasuke. The taller boy was practically naked, save for a rather small towel wrapped around his waist. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the pale, ivory skin, at the taught, muscles stomach, at the-  
  
_Agh, stop it, this is **Sasuke** you're staring at, Naruto! Stop it! Stopstopstop!_ Tearing his eyes away Naruto instead focused on the wall next to the inhuman sex-god that stood before him.  
  
"Um, uh, yeh," the blond coughed, clearing his throat and cursing at the hot blush in his cheeks and at the high, unbelievably girlish tone his voice had taken on. "Yes." He finally managed to squeak out.  
  
Sasuke smirked broadly. He honestly had expected Naruto to freak out and scream at Sasuke for being a pervert or something, but he had to say that _this_ reaction was _much_ better. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, slave." Sasuke said in a tone that was quite opposite to how he felt.  
  
Naruto faced Sasuke, staring at his _master's_ face with an expression of mixed hatred and humiliation.  
  
_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look dow-agh, God dammit, I looked at his crotch!_ Naruto's eyes had darted downwards to, despite his will, briefly stare at the other teen's almost nude body. Quick as it had happened, the blonde's gaze had lifted quickly upwards again.  
  
The other boy decided to ignore Naruto's horribly obvious staring, and asked in an icy tone, "Now, I'm going to ask you again; are you finished?"  
  
Staring defiantly up at Sasuke, Naruto responded firmly, "Yes."  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Good, then you are dismissed. Your lunch is in the kitchen." He emphasized his point by waving his hand in a shooing gesture. Naruto obeyed, leaving the other boy to bathe in peace, with one departing thought.  
  
_Shit, I looked at his crotch again!_  
  
  
  
Naruto took his time in walking to the kitchen, letting his eyes wander across the various trinkets that adorned the other boy's house. It didn't surprise him to see a bookshelf packed to the point of explosion with books in the living room.  
  
_I have to admit, the boy does read a lot._ He thought as he examined the bulging bookshelf. Absent-mindedly, he ran his fingers across the spines of random selections, sometimes reading the titles, but mostly just out of curiosity. He stopped at a particular book, a blond brow quirking in mild disbelief.  
  
"Hello, what's this?" he muttered, plucking the book away from the others, rereading the title. Still the same; _Midsummer's Kiss_ was its name. Naruto thumbed absently through the book, stopping occasionally to read a sentence or two, the grin on his face growing by each second. The book definitely fell under the genre of 'romance', judging by its contents.  
  
_I didn't know this kind of stuff was Sasuke's thing!_ The blond thought with glee. A prolonged rumbling sound and a squirming sensation in his stomach reminded Naruto that lunch was waiting. Storing the information into the _Stuff to Blackmail Sasuke With_ section of his brain, the boy pushed the book back into what he guessed was the place it had been and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
The sight that greeted him wasn't exactly a feast, but nor was it meager; a bowl of plain white rice, accompanied by a plate of fried fish was his meal, along with a semi-tall glass of water. Naruto pondered for a second as to why Sasuke hadn't made him, the slave, do the cooking, but then smirked. Sasuke would have known better than to let Naruto into his perfectly sanitary kitchen with the order to cook something. By the time Naruto had 'cooked something' the kitchen would have been in the deepest of deep despairs.  
  
Shrugging, Naruto plopped down in a chair, wincing as the cold surface chilled his partially naked thighs, and began to eat with gusto. Not a moment too soon, the blond boy heard the approach of none other than Sasuke himself just as he finished eating.  
  
"Ready for your next task?" Naruto heard the other boy ask, before he turned around and muttered a _yes_. Sasuke was obviously showerfresh (or _bathfresh_ in this case), for his hair was still damp and stuck slightly to the back of his neck. This was the first time that Naruto had seen the boy without the trademark spikey hair, and he had to admit he rather liked that change.  
  
_…did I just think that? No. No I didn't. I absolutely one-hundred percent did **not**._ Naruto thought.  
  
Sasuke nodded, before saying, "Good. Follow me, then." The blond complied, treading lightly after the other boy, absently plucking at the bottom of his short kimono.   
  
After a moment of walking, Naruto found himself outside in what he assumed was Sasuke's backyard. He himself had an apartment, and therefore was not blessed with such a luxury. A cool, early-fall breeze drifted by, stirring the somewhat heavy film of leaves that dusted the ground and causing Naruto to shiver slightly.  
  
Suddenly, a stick was shoved into Naruto's grasp—no, not a stick, a _rake_. He glanced at Sasuke in confusion.  
  
"Your next assignment is to rake the leaves, Naruto." Sasuke said, matter-of-factly. Naruto hesitated briefly, before sighing and obeying his master's order. He stepped from the small concrete patio onto the cool green grass, smiling faintly as the plant tickled his feet. He quickly abolished the smile and set his features into a dark scowl when he realized Sasuke was watching him.  
  
_That sadistic weirdo has decided to watch me suffer?_ He thought with anger. He set his fury aside (with some deal of difficulty), however, when he heard Sasuke cough in a way of saying 'hurry up'. He settled for a pout and began to rake the leaves.  
  
The dark-haired adolescent say down in a plastic lawnchair to watch the other boy work, smirking in amusement as Naruto all but stabbed the leaves to shreds. He never lifted his gaze as Naruto raked his way from the patio to the middle of the lawn. Only when he was about two thirds down did Sasuke get up and slip inside to get something to drink.  
  
_Damn trees. Why do they have to shed leaves? Why can't they shed something useful like…like ramen? Yeah…ramen trees. That'd be good…_ Naruto felt his anger begin to ebb away as he got lost in his own little world of trees that shed ramen. He was jerked back into reality when he suddenly felt the teeth of the rake get caught on a thick tree root that arched out of the ground. _Damn tree root…_  
  
The blond boy tugged at the rake, hoping to dislodge it from the gnarled tree root, only to feel his irritation become greater as the rake stayed firmly stuck. He yanked again, but to no avail.  
  
"Dammit, you stupid tree, let go of the fucking rake!" He growled in frustration as he pulled again fruitlessly. He jerked his head from side to side as he pulled again, placing his foot against the root in hopes of dragging the rake free.  
  
The extra force seemed to be all that was needed for, much more suddenly than Naruto had expected, the rake popped free and smashed him quite harshly in the face. It was this moment that Sasuke chose to come outside again, a glass of lemonade at his lips. Upon seeing the rake collide with Naruto's head, he gagged on a mouthful, spitting it out in a spray of lemonade and saliva.  
  
Naruto was out cold before he even hit the ground.  
  
  
  
A dull throbbing ache in the front of his skull was what woke Naruto. With a muffled groan, he opened his eyes, lifting a hand to press against his head. He sat up slowly looking around, not familiar with his surroundings in his current state of semi-consciousness. Looking down, he saw what he was wearing and then he remembered.  
  
_Damn. So it wasn't a bad dream._ He thought, staring almost sadly out of the small window at the darkened sky. _It's dark already? Have I really been out that long?_  
  
"Oh. So you're awake, then?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. He was tempted to respond, '_No, I'm not awake. I'm still asleep and this is just a clone that you see sitting here awake, you dumbass._' but he bit his tongue. Instead, he merely glared at Sasuke.  
  
Ignoring the dirty look, the Uchiha placed his hands on his hips in a somewhat stern way. "I'm not going to make you continue working today, but you better save your energy. I'm going to make you work twice as hard tomorrow." He smirked at the look of horror that shot across Naruto's face. "Your dinner is on the nightstand." And thus, the other boy left, shutting the door soundly behind him. Naruto felt his spirits sink as the faint _click_ of a door being locked was heard.  
  
Sighing in defeat, he looked to his left to see his dinner, which was practically the same as lunch save for a small bowl of pickles, indeed sitting on the nightstand. Glumly, he picked up the rice and began to eat it.  
  
_This is going to be one helluva week._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry I made you guys wait so long for this. ^^;; I'd like to thank firedraygon97 for coming up with the whole 'raking leaves and smashing face with rake' idea, and I'd also like to thank Tormalyne for beta'ing. And most of all, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! *lovelovelove* But just because you reviewed once doesn't mean you should stop now! Review! Review! Review like the wind! 


	3. Chapter Two: Day Two

Uhhh, sorry for making you all wait...*nervous giggle* I guess I'm just evil. Actually, I tihnk this chapter sucks, but y'know. And OMFG, **_ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS_**?!!? You spoil me. ;-;  
  
Now, before I start chapter two, I have a few announcements to make. There has been a change in the plot, you see.  
  
**Naruto only has to be Sasuke's slave for _three days_, rather than a week.** Why? Because I can't stay dedicated to this story for seven chapters. ^_^;;  
  
I upped the rating because...well, I didn't want this fic to get taken off. There's a lot of spice ahead, and I just wanted to be on the safe side. Also, I don't feel like writing every food-scene, so use your imagination and pretend they eat when they're supposed to.  
  
Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the disclaimer then get this show on the road!  
  
**I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters.**  
  
  
  
**On Your Knees**  
_By Shibarania  
  
  
  
Day two_  
  
  
  
9:00 AM is a busy time for those who reside in Konoha; shops are opening, children are awakening, breakfast is cooking. As the sun blossoms in the east like a glorious yellow rose, cheer is spread at the thought of another wonderful, exciting, fun-filled day. There isn't a person within Konoha's walls that doesn't love the morning.  
  
_Except_ Naruto.  
  
Said boy was currently curled into an almost impossible knot of sheets and legs, wearing nothing but a pair of pale-blue boxers, the occasional snort escaping him in his slumber. Twitching slightly, he turned his head away from the intruding light that nagged at his closed eyelids. Floating in the limbo between wakefulness and slumber, he struggled to remain asleep. He had almost succeeded, when he heard a voice.  
  
_Naruto..._ "Mmn," the blond murmured, a smile twitching at his lips. Such a lovely, symphonic voice it was; so much so, that it made his toes curl. He heard it again, and found himself leaning towards the source of such a heavenly voice. Still enveloped in a blanket of semi-consciousness, he sleepily giggled when the voice sounded a third time.  
  
Eagerly, Naruto awaited that delicious voice to say his name again, but was sorely disappointed when he heard nothing but silence. The fox-boy didn't have long to dwell upon such matter, however, for suddenly something wet and _extremely_ cold was poured on him. He shot up with a squeal of shock, tumbling ungracefully out of his bed and to a heap on the floor. Above him stood Sasuke, a glass (previously containing icewater) in one hand and the other on his hip.   
  
"Wh-what the hell was that for?!" Naruto shrieked, jumping to his feet and glaring hatefully at the dark-haired boy that still stood taller than him.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up," Sasuke said in utter nonchalance, shrugging. A muscle in Naruto's cheek twitched. "Anyway, get dressed. I have work for you."  
  
Naruto glared a few moments longer, before huffing and turning away to dress. Sasuke smirked, and exited the room. Once safely out of the blonde's room, Sasuke leaned against the door and inhaled deeply. One more moment of staring at Naruto's cold-perked nipples and his will might have failed him.  
  
Soon, Naruto also exited the room wearing the skimpy kimono Sasuke gave him, a foul look on his features. "So, what do I have to do now," he grimaced, "master?"  
  
Sasuke, either not noticing or ignoring the other boy's look of distaste, tapped his chin. "Well, this morning I awoke with _such_ a backache," he said calmly. "Rub my back."  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped. _Rub_ Sasuke's _back_?! The mere mental images made him blush. "Y-yes, master," He said shakily, inwardly panicking.  
  
_Why am I even worried in the first place?_ he thought as he followed the Uchiha to wherever it was he was taking him._ I shouldn't be freaking out! It's only a backrub, it's not like I **like** him or anything._ Naruto pushed the burning, nagging voice that disagreed with his logic to the furthest recesses of his mind.  
  
"Naruto? Naruto!"  
  
Naruto snapped out of his musings, a light blush rushing to his cheeks. "Uh, h-huh?"  
  
"I _said_, go get the lotion out of the bathroom," Sasuke responded, obviously irritated. Naruto couldn't help but blush harder as he scampered of to do as told.  
  
_Gods, what's **wrong** with me?_ The blond thought, clenching his fists and squeezing the tube of lotion. Just when he was sure his face was no longer pink, the blush returned with a mighty vengeance when he entered to the living room.  
  
Sasuke was lying on his belly on the ground, eyes closed, shirtless, arms folded and chin tucked neatly ontop of them. _Guh_, Naruto thought senselessly, biting the inside of his cheek. He forced his legs out of the dead stop they had come to, walking stiffly over to the half-naked boy. Momentarily unsure, Naruto decided that straddling Sasuke's back was the only option.  
  
Sasuke's face became hot when he felt Naruto sit ontop of him. The blonde's thighs squeezed his bare sides slightly, and it was all Sasuke could do to not blush harder when he felt _that part_ press against the small of his back. _He changed out of his boxers,_ Sasuke mentally smiled at the daring thought.  
  
Naruto squeezed a generous amount of the lotion into the palm of his hand, and then hesitated. He hadn't given too many massages in his life, and he could only pray that he didn't mess up as he rubbed his hands together and then pressed his slicked fingers onto Sasuke's back.  
  
Sasuke tensed slightly from the chill of the cream on the other boy's hands. Soon enough, though, he found himself relaxing as the fox-boy rubbed slow circles on his back. He sighed softly in pleasure as Naruto pressed the tension out of his muscles.  
  
It took every ounce of the younger boy's will to keep his hormones under control, but he somehow managed. He continued to massage the other boy's back, until his fingers ran over a particularly sore spot. Sasuke let out a quiet moan, arching his back ever so slightly.  
  
That was the straw that broke the donkey's back.  
  
Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he felt _it_, and Naruto's face turned cherry red in mortification. The shorter boy scrambled off of Sasuke, a look of utter horror on his face.  
  
"I, uh, I mean, I didn't..." He stuttered as Sasuke stood up. The other boy had an unreadable look on his fine features, and slowly stepped over to Naruto. The fox-boy tried to back away, but his stomach turned to ice when he felt the wall press against his back. As much as he attempted to stifle it, a whimper of fear rose from his throat when Sasuke placed his hands on the wall on either side of Naruto's head.  
  
"Sas-Sasuke, I-I didn't mean to--" Naruto pleaded hurriedly, but hushed when Sasuke shook his head.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you, Naruto?" Sasuke said softly, placing a finger under the other's chin.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened and his heart started to flutter madly in his chest. _What is he talking about...?!_ he thought frantically. The blood only began to pump faster in his veins when the taller boy lifted Naruto's chin, slowly lowering his face to creep ever closer to the blonde's. His feet were frozen to the ground, and Naruto couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. All his attention was currently focused on the pair of pink lips that were now centimeters away from his own--  
  
And just as Naruto felt he would combust from the sheer ferocity of the emotions swirling in his gut, Sasuke pulled away. The shorter boy looked up apprehensively at Sasuke, only to find that he was as emotionless as ever, despite the slight smirk that graced his lips.  
  
"Good job. I feel _much_ better now, Naruto-_kun_," Sasuke said, in his deep, velvety voice. This, to Naruto's horror, only made him blush harder.  
  
After an awkward silence (at least on Naruto's part), the blond boy piped up, "Wh-what should I do now...?"  
  
Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have a bath," he said after a moment, shrugging. Naruto nodded, murmured something and dashed off to comply with his temporary master's orders. Once he was safely secured in the bathroom, Naruto placed the palm of his hand against his racing heart.  
  
_Gods, what was all that about?_ he thought hazily, blushing for the umpteenth time as he remembered the intensity of Sasuke's gaze, the huskiness of his voice, the softness of his breath, the--  
  
_Stop it!_ He commanded his libido, and for once, it obeyed. Sighing, Naruto stepped over to the tub and began filling it with water.  
  
_Why does he affect me like this?_ Naruto thought. _It's never been like this before. I've never been...well, **turned on** by him, Uchiha Sasuke before..._  
  
Naruto undressed swiftly, staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. Unconsciously, he lifted a hand to gently touch his lips.  
  
_...He's never made my heart race before..._  
  
  
  
Naruto found himself feeling rather refreshed after his bath, but the feelings were short-lived at Sasuke's new announcement.  
  
"No," Naruto said firmly, gazing at the sailor fuku* in Sasuke's hands with distaste. "No _way_."  
  
"You seem to forget your level of authority here, Naruto," Sasuke said lowly, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. The blond pursed his lips stubbornly, and exhaled deeply through his nose, snatching the sailor fuku from Sasuke and storming none-too-softly to his room to change.  
  
Moments later, Naruto appeared wearing a ridiculously short skirt that was even shorter than the kimono had been, and a short-sleeved shirt to go along with it that, if Naruto rose his arms above his head, rode upwards to reveal the thinnest line of a flawless stomach. The whole ensemble was white and orange.  
  
"Sasuke..." Naruto said breathlessly, gazing up at the other boy with his pretty blue eyes. Sasuke felt a rush of heat in his stomach. "...I feel stupid."  
  
_Leave it to Naruto to ruin the moment..._ Sasuke thought in despair. "Don't be silly. You look--" _hot, sexy, goddamn fuckable_ "—fine."  
  
Naruto seemed to doubt this, but said nothing. "I want you to dust the house," Sasuke said, making Naruto's eyes bulge.  
  
"Wh-What?! This house is freakin' _huge_!" He shrieked. "It would take me all _day_ to do all that!" Sasuke smirked (and dammit, Naruto was getting tired of it!).  
  
"Exactly," The dark-haired shinobi said coolly. Naruto glared hatefully at him.  
  
"You--" He started to say, but wilted when Sasuke's gaze turned icy. "...yes, master."  
  
"The duster's in the kitchen," Sasuke said smugly, and watched as Naruto sulked his way past him, towards the kitchen. The blond boy didn't get very far, though, for in his irritation he failed to notice the hill in the carpet and fell flat on his face. In doing so, the skirt flared upwards and was now giving Sasuke a bird's eye view of--_HOLY SHIT._  
  
_He's. Wearing. **Panties.**_ Yes, Sasuke had given him panties. Pink ones, to be exact. Pink ones with a panda on the ass. But he _certainly_ didn't expect Naruto to _wear_ them; it was all just to tick the other boy off.   
  
"Ow..." Naruto whined, not at all realizing the peep show he was currently giving Sasuke. When he did, however, he turned about fifteen different shades of red and squealed, leaping up and pushing the skirt down. This snapped Sasuke out of his trance, and the Uchiha himself turned pink. The taller boy coughed.  
  
"Ah—um, duster. Kitchen. Go," he said, not trusting his voice to say anymore. Naruto scuttled off quickly, face still blazing red.  
  
  
  
When Sasuke checked up on Naruto, he found the blond standing unsteadily on a ladder, dusting the top of a bookshelf. Apparently the other boy hadn't heard him enter, for when he called his name the fox-boy fairly well jumped out of his skin. Naruto didn't have time to remember that jumping on a ladder was not the smartest thing to do, and promptly fell.  
  
Sasuke hadn't been the number-one rookie for nothing. He caught Naruto neatly in his arms, and peered in faint worry down at him.   
  
"Dammit, Sasuke, don't scare me like...that..." Naruto started angrily, trailing into a breathless sort of sigh. Sasuke was so close, so fucking _close_ to him that he could feel the heat radiating from the other boy. Their noses nearly touched, and even Sasuke seemed surprised at the position he had unwittingly put them in.  
  
"Ah..." Naruto finally breathed, "Um, Sasuke...could you, um..." He cast his eyes downward, indicating that he wished to be put down. Sasuke hurriedly complied, muttered something, and exited quickly. As he left, Naruto noticed something. Squinting, he noted (with some amusement) that the peachfuzz on the back of Sasuke's neck had prickled in embarrassment.  
  
_He puffs up when he's upset,_ Naruto though merrily. _Just like a big cat._ Naruto climbed up the ladder again, this time going slowly and standing firmly at the top. He continued his dusting with gusto, not noticing the slight upbeat of his movements.  
  
  
  
Naruto dragged himself lethargically into his room, flopping gracelessly onto the welcoming mattress. His arms ached terribly from all the dusting, and his nose burned like hell. All he wanted to do now was sleep his aches and pains away.  
  
He curled into a comfortable ball, wriggling his way under the covers. Blinking sleepily, the blond boy's mind wandered as sleep started to take over.  
  
_I wish I knew...why he's making me feel like this,_ He thought tiredly. _I really do..._ Before unconsciousness overcame him, he added one hazy thought:  
  
_Maybe I don't hate you...as much as I thought I did._  
  
  
  
Naruto jerked out of slumber almost violently when a cold, rough hand slid over his mouth. He squealed in panic, attempting to twist away from the unknown attacker.  
  
"_Stop wriggling_!" The attacker commanded in a hiss. "You'll wake Sasuke." At this, Naruto stilled, furrowing his brows in confusion. The faceless owner of the hand leaned forward slightly, bathing his face in moonlight.  
  
"Itachi?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*One of those outfits from Sailor Moon, kinda.  
  
AHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Just so you know, Itachi's not a bad guy in this. Sorry, though. You guys waited so long and I spit out this crap. XD Sorry. Criticism is ALWAYS welcome. I feel like I'm making Sasuke too much of an ice-cold horny bastard...opinions on this? 


End file.
